1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to an electric connector, and particularly to a lead arrangement for an electric connector, and an electric connector and an electric assembly having the same.
2. Description of Related Art
Universal serial bus 3.0 (USB 3.0) is a signal transmission specification developed from USB 2.0, and a transmission rate thereof may reach 5 G bps, while a transmission rate of a conventional USB 2.0 is only 480M bps. Currently, it has been confirmed that USB 3.0 electric connectors are compatible with USB 2.0 electric connectors, i.e. USB 3.0 adopts the same electric connector structure as USB 2.0 and has several additional leads dedicated to providing the USB 3.0 function. Therefore, it is desired to develop the USB 3.0 electric connector structure based on the USB 2.0 electric connector structure so as to meet market demands.